For certain types of tobacco products, such as filter cigarettes, it may be desirable to have objects located in the filter. For example, it may be desirable to have capsules, granular objects, powder, fibers, fiber mixtures, or other items located in the filter. These objects may be added in an oriented or non-oriented manner.
Inserting oriented objects into a filter can prevent manufacturing challenges, because known equipment lacks the ability to adequately align the objects with the filter. This is especially true when operating at high speeds. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved methods and apparatuses for inserting oriented objects into a filter rod.